The aim of this core is to provide technical support in molecular biology and structural biology to all projects. The structural biology facility has existed in the Division of Hemostasis and Thrombosis for more than a decade with the first paper on the NMR study of a blood coagulation protein published in 1996. Since then, the facility has reported on dozens of structures and key structural elements of coagulation factors. The three components of this core will be 1) NMR spectroscopy, 2) X-ray crystallography, and 3) molecular biology. The NMR spectroscopy component will be managed and operated by Dr. Natalia Beglova, the X-ray crystallography component by Mingdong Huang, and the molecular biology component by Lin Lin. Dr. Beglova is an experienced structural biologist. She combines solution NMR spectroscopy. X-ray crystallography and molecular docking approaches in her research published in peer-reviewed journals including Molecular Cell, Nature Structural Biology, PNAS and Structure. Dr. Huang is a senior X-ray crystallographer. He has solved dozens of protein crystal structure. He has trained 16 PhD students and postdoctoral fellows, and has published more than 60 peer reviewed research articles in journals including Science and Nature. He will be in charge of the administration of Core C and the work related to protein crystallography. Dr. Lin Lin is a senior research associate with extensive experience in both molecular biology, protein expression and structural biology. She has devised a molecular evolution method to optimize enzymatic activity of a lipase. This work shows her expertise in molecular biology. She will be in charge of the work related to protein cloning, expression and crystallization.